Ascension's Path
by Michael Stackpole
Summary: This chronicles Zed Steelblind's quest to free the Town of Ascension and achieve immortality. Based on the NWN persistent world Higher Ground. Please R&R. Any feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"All is in readiness for the assault, my Queen," the Matron of House Mat'Lis'sk reported as she knelt before her goddess.

"Excellent! You have done well, my servant. Know that you are exalted over the other houses in Manatakloss," the Demon Queen of Spiders hissed. "The Town of Ascension will never know what hit them. Their militia of experienced adventurers will fall, as will their town and its connection to the Outer Planes. Once again, I will be free!"

"As you command, Dark Mistress, so shall it be done," the prostrate Matron intoned. "Our forces marshal in the Deep Wood just beyond Fox Ridge. Once we deal with the lycanthropes and beetle hordes in that area, we shall be well placed to move our forces through the Plains of War. From there, the Crossroads will prove no obstacle to the East Road that leads directly to the Town of Ascension."

"Make camp at the Crossroads," Lolth commanded. "I shall make preparations to face the best this town has to offer. What happened to the ranger that was found near our camps? I trust he has been dealt with in an appropriate manner?"

"Yes, my Queen," the Matron replied. "He was killed in Fox Ridge. Unfortunately, the lycanthropes prevented our scouts from recovering his corpse. Nevertheless, I trust that they will also prevent anyone else from finding it."

"How goes the Droghar breeding program?"

The Matron smiled in spite of herself. "The breeding of the Droghar is proceeding better than expected, my Queen. Many of the drow houses have volunteered their males for the breeding program in hopes this will elevate their status in your eyes. We are, even now, producing up to 20 viable Droghar a day. Our best magicians have made them stronger, faster, and more resilient. All are ambidextrous and wield twin scimitars in battle with great skill. Soon, we will have an army of Droghar with which to crush the town's defenders.

The Demon Queen nodded. "Impressive. Make sure that the longbowmen, skirmishers, and warmages are properly trained for the assault. I want you to lead the attack on the town personally, Matron. Failure will not be tolerated. Is that understood?"

"I am honored to obey, my Queen. House Mat'Lis'sk is yours to command."

"Soon, the Town of Ascension will be mine! And I will be free!" Lolth, the Demon Queen of Spiders, laughed and all within hearing trembled at the sound.

8-8-8

Chapter 1

The Dock of Ascension was smaller than he had expected though it was bustling with all sorts of commerce. Boards were everywhere with directions on where to go, who to see, and what to do in the Town of Ascension. Left of the dock itself was a tavern while up ahead was the Imperial Bank and the Temple of Tyr. Past the bank was the Temple of Lathander and, further down the road, the Altar of Legends. The gates to the town itself lay at the end of the road.

As Zed stepped off the boat onto the docks, he heard the captain shout his name. He turned to look. "Ah knoo yer jest startin' oot lad so let me give ye some advice. Check the quest board in town. Adventurin' parties lookin ta make names fer themselves usually post on the board if they be lookin' fer people. An' Rip's Wretched Brewery's always a good place to pick up on town gossip. Fair huntin' to ye!"

"Thanks for the advice, Captain!" Zed waved as the boat drew away from the pier. His renowned dwarven constitution was never meant for riding rough waves at sea. Dwarves normally hated ocean voyages as their dense bone structure tended to make them sink like stones in deep waters. Nevertheless, he had survived, thank the Gods.

Squaring his broad shoulders, Zed turned to face the dock. He was a young dwarf, by dwarven reckoning, and had red-brown hair and a short beard. His short (about four inches short of five feet) yet rock-solid stature was characteristic of most dwarves though no hill or mountain dwarf would mistake him for one of their own. His race was the result of a misguided (perhaps maniacal?) magical experiment that merged a Derro dwarf from the Underdark with a shadow demon, performed by the universally despised mind flayers. The new race came to be known as the Derrzagon. They were generally shunned due to their normally cruel, sadistic natures and slight tendency to go into a blind rage at the slightest provocation. Fortunately, Zed had been placed in the care of a kindly old cleric who had managed to suppress these racial tendencies in him through divine magic. The only sign of his race were his pupil-less eyes which he concealed behind a pair of reflective lenses.

Being a Derrzagon dwarf provided him with advantages and disadvantages. He was quicker on his feet than most dwarves and possessed an uncanny intelligence. He was also more resistant to magical spells, even by normal dwarven standards, and his pupil-less eyes (a legacy of his subterranean heritage) allowed him to see in even magical darkness. However, his infernal nature made him short-tempered and tactless in social situations. He was also quick to draw steel, not having the patience for diplomacy nor the strength of will for contemplation or study.

The journey by boat had forced him to pack light so he would have to purchase provisions in town. All he had with him was his leather armor, a small shield, a plain dwarven waraxe, some potions, and a small pouch of gold. Fortunately, the Imperial Bank provided transfer accounts for gold and items that he had deposited into just before his journey. Therefore, Zed was by no means impoverished, just temporarily undersupplied. First things first, he would re-equip at the bank before checking the quest board as the captain had suggested.

Zed emerged from the bank feeling almost human... rather, dwarven again. He had pretty much abandoned all his transitional gear in favor of equipment he had accumulated over years of adventuring. His magical dwarven waraxe, the Axe of Heralds, was one well-known among adventurers as the gold standard among dwarven defender weaponry. His tower shield was a Cormyrean Greatshield magically enhanced with powerful eldritch energies to be capable of withstanding almost all attacks. His armor consisted of magical mithril chainmail that allowed him free movement while providing outstanding protection. His helm, which he called Perfect Vision, gave him exactly that as it enhanced his mental capabilities and granted him True Seeing as the spell of the same name. Magical rings and a magical amulet completed the ensemble. His Defender's Seal, which marked him as a dwarven defender of standing within the dwarven community, dangled from his belt. Thus equipped, he went in search of the quest board.

"Quest board? What in the bloody hell are you talkin' about?" Exclaimed the first person he asked in town. "You want quests? Go to the Wandering Wyrm near the East Gate!"

With that, Zed proceeded to the Wandering Wyrm, an apparently well-known inn near the Eastern Gate of the town. From snippets he had heard while having a tankard of ale at Rip's Wretched Brewery, the Wyrm (as the locals affectionately called it) was the place where aspiring bravos and grizzled veterans alike gathered to swap loot and exchange tales. There were private rooms where parties could split loot in complete privacy as well as a makeshift market system where adventurers could sell their gains for gold.

Zed was slightly disappointed upon entering the Wyrm though. Instead of a roaring cacophony of noise and the sight of groups of adventurers drinking ale and celebrating after their last quest, the young dwarf was greeted by a somber atmosphere where clusters of adventurers huddled around tables whispering in hushed tones. His entry prompted a full five seconds of absolute silence as everyone there stared at him, seemingly sizing him up. Afterwards, the low buzz of conversation resumed with occasional peeks at the new dwarf who had just walked in.

Deciding that, in this case, prudence would not prove the better part of valor, Zed went for the bold approach. "I am Zed Steelblind, experienced dwarven defender! I'm looking for a group who will help me in my quest for immortality! If you feel there's a place for me in your group, I'll be at the bar."

At the bar, the innkeeper had a troubled look on his face even as he slid a tankard of ale toward the new dwarf. "You gave an interesting speech there, Zed Steelblind. New to the town? Just in from the docks?"

"Why, yes, actually," Zed replied in between gulps of foaming ale. "Why? Something I should know?"

The innkeeper sighed. "Indeed there is, Zed. Bad news from all over, actually. It's all these folk can do to keep the town and the docks monster-free. Even the normally unscrupulous types like that pale master over there," he waved his hand at a gaunt man holding a glowing staff looking morose as he sipped a glass of wine, "have joined the town's heroes to help out."

"Ascension is under siege then?"

"Not much of a siege since we have food supplies coming in all the time through the docks. The northern traders also bring in regular shipments of non-food supplies like weapons, armor, and magical items. The monsters don't attack the walls nonstop. Actually, they don't attack at all, really. They just wait for people to venture out of the gates. Once the gates open, they rush in to attack. If they don't open, they're content to wait things out, it seems. Just getting one party of people out requires two other parties to be at the gates to repel invaders. And the party going out has to contend with legions of monsters on each path. In the beginning, the adventurers loved being able to go out and bash heads all the time. Now, morale is low and people are leaving the town by the boatload." The innkeeper shook his head even as he refilled Zed's tankard.

"Any idea who's behind this so-called siege?" Zed asked. "From what you've told me, it takes a strong leader to organize these monsters into a siege of this town. Strong and smart, I'd have to say. Someone who rules by fear and force, but with cunning and a good grasp of tactics."

"You sure you're a dwarf?" The innkeeper was looking at him strangely. "For a while there, you almost looked… intelligent. Most of the dwarves in this town would just as soon go out and bash heads as think about who was behind the siege."

"Um… My old commander insisted we learn tactics and strategy," Zed replied quickly, his hand almost instinctively moving to the lenses that concealed his pupil-less eyes. "Said it would give us an edge in a fight every time."

"Well, your old commander was right, young Zed," the innkeeper noted. "My soldiering days are over but what you said was true. Monsters like those don't get organized like that without somebody they either respect or fear telling them what to do. Tell you what, you seem like a decent sort. You see that lich over there? The one with the fancy clothes and sparking staff? He used to be one of the most powerful wizards in this town. Since he became a lich, he's surpassed even those limits. If anyone's got a good idea what's going on out there, it's him. Beware, though, he's still a lich and will just as likely blast you where you stand as talk to you. His name, or what used be his name, is Cala Mari."

The lich formerly known as the wizard Cala Mari sat at a table alone. Being undead in a tavern full of living souls tended to have that effect. However, he was not here for sport or relaxation. Being undead, he had need of neither. His last attempt at divination had pointed him to be at this tavern at this time on this particular day. He had no idea why but if he wanted to be free of this town, he would do what needed to be done. Perhaps even cooperate with some of these so-called heroes.

"Do I have the honor of addressing Lord Cala Mari?" A dwarf was saying as he stood in front of the lich.

The lich, whose empty eye sockets burned with an unholy red fire, turned to look at the young dwarf. "_Ah, the bold young dwarf with a penchant for making speeches in strange taverns has approached me. Perhaps he wishes to offer up his soul for my consumption? Is that why you are here, Zed Steelblind?_" The lich's face had not moved. After all, his lips and tongue had long since rotted away to nothingness. Instead, Zed heard the voice in his head.

Instead of speaking, Zed decided to think his way through the conversation. While he was immune to mind spells, he had no idea how powerful this lich was. "_I come seeking knowledge. I was told by the innkeeper that you were the most qualified in this town to have it._"

"_Your thoughts betray you, Derrzagon,_" Cala Mari's dry chuckle was easily heard in his mind though no sign of it touched the ancient lich. "_You seek that which we all seek: immortality. This I have already achieved in undeath. Why should I help you?_"

"_Your undeath is a mockery of life, not true immortality,_" Zed thought even as he felt a chill run down his spine. The issue of his race remained a sensitive one. "_Imagine never having to fear final death from paladins or clerics. Imagine never having to worry about where to place your phylactery to keep your soul safe from harm. Imagine being able to restore your old form and still retain the abilities you have now._"

The lich's hollow laugh sounded in his head. "_And you claim to know the secrets to immortality, young dwarf? You are young by the standards of your race. Slightly more intelligent than your other Derrzagon kin, true, though that is not in itself unusual. There are many in this town far stronger, smarter, or more experienced than you. Some here are the closest thing to the divine or the infernal we will ever hope to see in this lifetime. What makes you so special? The innkeeper and I used to be adversaries a long time ago. He finds it amusing to send aspiring young heroes to me so I can… manage their expectations. Tell me, young Zed, what makes you think you are any different from them?_"

Calmly, Zed took off the helm that rendered his mind immune to domination. "_Unlike all the other aspiring young heroes you have spoken to, or anyone else in this town, I am a fool. And fools never know when to give up or back down. Look into my mind and you will know this to be true._"

Cala Mari the lich looked at him for a long time. Then the undead wizard nodded. "_You are, indeed, a fool. Yet perhaps it is a fool who will find a way to break this siege. Especially since everyone in this town seems to have given up already._" The lich seemed to sigh though there was an odd twinkle amid the dancing flames in his eyes. "_Make no mistake, Zed Steelblind, I am an undead wizard who has made pacts with dark powers. Do not expect me to show mercy or give charitably. I will take what I can when I can. If the powers behind this siege offer me a better deal, I will likely take it. My vile nature is something that you and anyone else who wishes to journey with us will have to live with._"

"_I can deal with that,_" Zed thought even as he placed his helmet back on. "_Now, to the heart of the matter, who do you think is behind this siege?_"

"_I don't know but I know where to start looking. East._"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_What's to the east of town? Knowing the areas would be a good start to knowing where to begin our search._" Zed finally sat down at Cala Mari's table.

The lich gave a sigh of exasperation. "_I haven't been a new adventurer's guide in ages. Past the eastern gate is the East Road, primarily populated by bandits. Not too powerful but bothersome nonetheless. The northeast pass leads to the Strange Tower, home to the wizard Hedron, a mere dabbler in the mystic arts compared to myself. Southeast leads to the shadow elves and the Blood Moor, home to the Swamp Hag sisters. Straight east past the bandits will get you to the Crossroads. As the name implies, it is a nexus to other areas. There is a band of gypsies there who defend it from the undead denizens and black dragon disciples of Mount P'Reeth to the north and their undead leader Lord Gaobin. To the south are the gates to the desert known as Vashyk's Ruin. It's a place of shifting sands where every step is death from the native devariel tribes, dust elementals, and screelings. Continuing east leads to the Plains of War, a haunted battlefield where undead soldiers continue to wage war. Past that is Fox Ridge populated by hordes of bloodthirsty lycanthropes and carnivorous beetles that kill on sight. Past Fox Ridge to the east is the Deep Wood which leads to the Drow Caves, obviously populated by drow, as well as to the all-female Warrior Guardians of the prismatic dragon Glithildhul. Northeast of Fox Ridge is the trail to a hidden but well-defended Zhentarim outpost as well as the Web, home to a monstrous spider colony. Had enough, dwarf?_" Zed could have sworn the lich had grinned at him though his rational mind told him skulls don't grin.

"_What makes you say that our quarry lies to the east?_" Zed wanted to know. After all, he was talking to a lich. No guarantee this undead monster wouldn't betray him at the first opportunity.

"_Logical deduction,_" the lich declared with a sniff of disdain. "_Something I doubt you of lesser mental acuity would appreciate. Geographically speaking, there are 4 paths into the town itself: The Docks, which you have seen, the Western Gate, the Eastern Gate, and the Southern Gate. The Western Gate has been fully explored by the town's adventurers. Nothing of value lies there and defeating the monsters that try to stop you is laughable for anyone of any skill. The same is true of the Southern Gate. The Eastern Gate, however, has presented the most resistance with most adventurers not even getting past the Plains of War, much less Fox Ridge and beyond. Whoever our enemy is, they lie to the east._"

"_That's it? That's your so-called logical deduction?_" Zed laughed in spite of himself. "_All you did was eliminate 2 out of the 3 possibilities. Any idiot could have done as much._"

"_And yet, no one has. Or, at least, no one has acted on the implications of that deduction. For us to fully explore the eastern regions, we will need a group of at least 7 adventurers. Well-armed, and with a variety of skills. Two fighter types such as yourself. A cleric, a druid, a thief, and an archer. And myself, of course._"

"_So how do we find these adventurers, Lord Cala Mari?_" Zed asked.

"_Why, we use the quest board in town, of course,_" the lich replied, slightly surprised. "_Didn't the captain of the boat tell you? He says it to everyone else, after all._"

The dwarf sighed and shook his head. "_Never mind._"

**NOTICE: Quest forming in 7 days time. WANTED: Experienced adventurers to break the siege of Ascension. We are looking fo****r a melee type, a cleric, a druid, a thief, and an archer. Interested parties may contact the dwarven defender Zed Steelblind or the lich wizard Cala Mari at the Wandering Wyrm. We already know what needs to be done. We need the people who will help us do it and achieve immortality!**

For the first few days, no one even bothered to approach the dwarf and the lich. There were a few suspicious looks, mostly directed at the undead wizard, but for the most part they were simply ignored. At the time the notice was posted, the quest board was almost entirely empty. There were a few halfhearted offers for adventuring parties to the arctic north but those were looking for aspiring young adventurers, not experienced ones.

On the second day, a woman clad in leather with wings sprouting from her back approached the unlikely pair. "I saw your notice in the quest board. You know who is behind the siege?" Her voice was light and melodic, almost ethereal in its quality. With hair as bright a yellow as sunshine and eyes the color of sapphires, she was a sight to behold. Her upswept ears with no earlobes marked her as a member of the averial, a winged elf. In her left hand was a longbow of unusual workmanship that glowed a bright blue.

Zed nodded slowly, a little taken aback by the woman's beauty. "While we don't have a name, we do know where to look. Is that enough?"

The woman frowned. "And you have allied yourself with this… thing?" She referred to Cala Mari, the lich.

The young dwarf could only nod again. "While his having sold his soul to dark powers is somewhat… disturbing, he has agreed to lend his considerable expertise in the magical arts to our cause."

"He will betray us, mark my words," the woman said, never taking her eyes off the lich.

"Perhaps," Zed agreed. "But until that happens, he is part of this party. And, from your words, so are you. What is your name?"

"My name is Brinilia, an averial arcane archer, at your service," she replied. Her fierce stare was directed at the lich. "While the dwarf may be comfortable with you, I shall not. Know this, lich. I will have my eye on you and my arrows will fly straight and true wherever you may be and none of your magic will keep me away should you stray from this party's goals."

Cala Mari sighed. "_Pleased to meet you, too._"

Cala (as Zed had grown used to calling him) created a spell that allowed instantaneous communication within the party. With this, Brinilia was free to roam the town while Cala and Zed stayed at the inn. The averial archer served to spread the word about the quest to people she felt would fulfill the party's requirements.

On the fourth day, as unlikely a pair as the lich and the dwarf came to the Wandering Wyrm to offer their services. The first, obviously the brains of the pair, was called Jerrial, a tiny pixie who flitted around the head of the pair's brawn, a hulking minotaur called Janus in plate mail with a massive tower shield in one hand and a crackling greatsword in the other.

The pixie's voice was high and shrill. "We heard you were looking for a thief and a melee type. Stop looking. You've found them. Rather, they've found you."

Zed's eyes widened. "I take it you are the thief while your friend the minotaur is the melee type? What melee type is he?"

"I be barbarian! Smash good!" The minotaur brandished his magical greatsword, easily the length of any two lesser swords, in the air. "You want see?"

"Er…" Zed hesitated.

"_I don't believe that will be necessary, friend minotaur,_" Cala cut in smoothly. "_Your friend the thief, on the other hand…_"

A ring clattered onto the table. Zed roared as he recognized the ring he had been wearing. "You stole my ring! Why you little…"

The lich used his staff to prevent the enraged dwarf from tearing into the little pixie. "_Very good, Jerrial, I am impressed. Might I assume that most of your equipment is top-rate, since you likely stole most of them?_"

"You assume correctly, lich," the pixie replied with a modest bow, "though some items were more difficult to acquire than others. Suffice it to say that I have no qualms about any thievery you would require during the course of this quest. My skills are at your disposal."

Zed was still sputtering.

"_Welcome to our party, both of you,_" the lich said calmly. "_My spell will enable us to talk to each other regardless of our location. We also have an arcane archer by name Brinilia who is in town at the moment. Feel free to wander the town until we complete our party roster. Once completed, we will contact you before we leave. Any questions?_"

"I have one," the pixie piped up. "What is this party's loot split policy?"

"One of us will bank, most likely me," Zed replied, now sufficiently calm to speak. "All looted items will go to a pool. We pick loot sequentially as determined by a random roll of dice. If there's any loot left, we sell it and split the proceeds evenly. How does that sound?"

"Barely adequate," the pixie responded agreeably. "We shall await your summons. Let's go and resupply, Janus." The minotaur only grunted his assent.

"Excuse me," the dwarf ventured. "Just out of curiosity, how did a pixie and a minotaur come to be together?"

"The same way a lich and a dwarf are sitting at a table in the Wandering Wyrm," the pixie quipped in response. "I jest, of course. We're brothers, cursed by magic and making the best of it. Let us know when you will need us." With that, the pixie flew away closely followed by the lumbering minotaur.

Zed turned to Cala. "Wouldn't you be able to…?"

The lich shook his head. "_No. They have been cursed by magic of demonic origin. Already, they are both tainted with the evil of their curse though only the older brother is acutely aware of it. The younger brother either does not know or does not care._"

"How did you know the pixie was the older brother?" Zed asked.

"_You really must pay more attention, Zed,_" Cala chided wryly. "_The minotaur is the older brother._"

Zed could only fall back into his seat, dumbfounded.

On the sixth day, a mysterious hooded woman completely covered by a voluminous cloak of shifting colors approached the pair. The only reason Zed guessed she was a woman was her voice. "I saw your note on the quest board. You seek a cleric?" Her voice was soft yet sultry.

Zed nodded. "Indeed we do. Are you a cleric? To which faith do you belong?"

"I am indeed a cleric although you need not know to which faith I belong," the woman replied, a little defensively from Zed's point of view. "Suffice it to say that I am of sufficient power to assist you in any and all clerical duties on your quest."

The lich's eyes seemed to blaze brighter than usual. "_Indeed? I would be very interested in a demonstration of your divine power…_"

"Tempt me not, foul wizard," the woman interrupted him. "Though you have sold your soul, and more besides, to dark powers, I know better than most to pit my might against yours. This town would be devastated before a victor would emerge. This would be wasteful and would not aid our cause."

Cala's eyes almost seemed to narrow in suspicion. "_I find it very hard to believe a cleric of good would hesitate to strike down an undead monster such as myself. What kind of cleric are you?_"

"The worst kind," the woman replied, sighing heavily. She threw back her hood, revealing a face of surpassing, if infernal, beauty. Tiny horns jutted from her forehead while her flowing black hair framed an almond-shaped face. Smooth red-tinged skin accentuated eyes that flowed between black and red. "I am the kind of cleric that cannot seem to run from her heritage."

Zed's eyes widened. "A half-fiend?"

She shook her head. "Nay, a fallen angel," she replied morosely.

"But if you're a fallen angel," Zed reasoned. "How do you cast divine clerical spells? Since you've fallen, your god would no longer provide you with the needed divine power to cast any spells at all. Right?"

The lich shook his head. "_Your tact is, as usual, spectacular, Zed. You really should make more fun of the poor creature's heritage. I'm certain she won't mind._"

The dwarf would have kicked himself if he could. But it remained a legitimate question, in his view. "Not to make you uncomfortable or anything," he added belatedly.

"I understand your concerns, Zed," the fallen angel reassured him. "While it is true that, as a fallen angel, my god has turned his face from me and withdrawn his holy patronage, that was at the beginning of my fall. I started over, basically. Over the years, I've regained my lord's favor though not enough to ascend back to my previous place. It's possible that this quest will be what I need to fully regain my previous place at my lord's side."

"_Good motivation. Gotta give her that much, at least._" The lich observed wryly. "_And she's holy, alright. It's all I can do to keep my seat right now. She'd make a good addition to our party._"

Zed nodded. "Welcome to our quest. What is your name?"

The fallen angel smiled winningly. "I am Lilith."

Zed whirled to the lich, mouth open in surprise. "_You did that on purpose!_"

The lich shrugged. "_What?!? She's qualified and able, isn't she? So she's a __**famous**__ fallen angel, who cares? What's important is she can do what we need her to do when the time comes. Who she is and what she did in the past isn't important._"

Zed hung his head in surrender. "_Fine. But I'll be keeping my eye on her, you know._"

The lich almost seemed to grin. "_With a body like that, I'd keep an eye on her too. Too bad liches can't have normal sex anymore._"

Zed shuddered at the thought. "Thank you Lilith, and welcome."

On the final day of the notice, a man in leather armor covered with a flowing cloak approached them. He had sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes. He looked intelligent though not bookish. His skin was nut-brown from exposure to the elements and his armor was worn and well-used. His wooden shield was slung across his back while a curved scimitar hung at his side. "Excuse me. The head of my grove has asked me to come here and join your quest."

"Are you a druid? We only need a druid for our party. All the other spots have already been filled." Zed informed him.

The man nodded. "Aye, I am a druid…"

Zed sighed. It seemed no normal adventurers would ever join this quest. "Out with it, lad. What's your story? It likely won't be the strangest I've heard this week."

The lich chuckled. "_Don't be too sure, dwarf._"

The young (by dwarven standards, anyway) man's tale came out in a tumble. "I really am a druid, a first-level hierophant druid to be exact. I was the Grand Druid for the grove east of the town however that grove has since been overrun with, well, you know. I have been charged with restoring that grove and, as my quest and yours complement each other, my superiors felt that it would be in our mutual interest to band together."

Zed stared at him suspiciously. "Aren't you a little young to be a hierophant druid?"

The young man's laugh was just a little forced. "Ha ha! Don't let my appearance fool you, Zed. I am, at last count, easily older than your great-grandparents. I stopped aging as a result of my druidic arts. Among other things."

Zed shook his head and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "No, it's something else… I just can't seem to…"

The lich almost knocked his own staff over in his haste to stand. "_Oh my! One of your race hasn't come into town in centuries! Is the situation that bad?_"

The druid stared at the lich in resignation. "Worse, dread wizard. While I do not trust you, I must consider the larger world in this. Your participation, while distasteful to some, can only increase our chances to succeed. That is, unless you choose to betray us. The situation in the east is dire and my joining your quest may be the difference between success and failure."

The lich's bones rattled as he shuddered involuntarily. "_What do you know, druid? Tell us!_"

"My name is Ironbloom. I will speak only if you let me join you," the man stubbornly insisted.

"_Very well, Ironbloom! Now tell us…_"

"Wait! What's going on?" Zed was more than a little confused by now.

The lich hissed with impatience. "_Is your intellect so slow, dwarf? Our druidic friend here is shapeshifted into human form. He is a treant, one of a race of sentient trees who live for thousands of years. He claims to hail from the east and he knows who we face. Now be silent and let him speak!_"

The druid shimmered with a blinding light as he grew in height to an astounding 20 feet. His skin became the bark of a tree and his arms became stout branches, his feet roots. "You face the might of nothing less than a God. You face Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders and Mistress of the Drow."

Zed fell back into his chair. "Uh oh."


End file.
